Jika F4 seorang gadis?
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: [Re-Upload]: Group F4, menjadi terkenal karena ketampanan ke empat anggotanya. Dengan latar belakang yang luar biasa, mereka selalu di kerubungi para gadis. Tak hanya di Jepang, mereka juga terkenal di beberapa negara karena kemampuannya. Namun, bagaimana jika ke empat pemuda tampan ini adalah ke-empat gadis yang juga tak kalah cantik? / Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Keichi Shougi**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Jika F4 Seorang Gadis?**

 **DLDR**

 ** _Don't Like, Don't Read_**

.

"Saki- _senpai_!"

"Saki- _kun_!"

"Ryo- _kun_!"

"Hiro- _kun_!"

"Taka- _kun_!"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar di lorong sekolah. Para gadis bersorak memberi jalan pada empat pemuda yang baru saja memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Para murid laki-laki juga ikut memberi jalan, namun teriakan tak ikut terlontar dari mulut mereka, hanya gumaman kecil, dan beberapa di antaranya ikut bergumam kagum.

"Berisik!" Seseorang di antara ke empat pemuda itu berseru lantang dengan nada cukup kesal. Surai merah muda pendeknya bergerak kala angin berhembus saat ia berjalan.

"Wah! Saki- _senpai_ tampan sekali!" Para gadis penggemar mereka bahkan tak menghiraukan seruan pemuda merah muda itu.

"Iya, aku setuju! Apalagi suaranya itu, walaupun datar, tetap saja terdengar merdu!" Gadis lain menimpali.

" _Hello, girl_! Bagaimana kabar kalian pagi ini?" Salah seorang dari ke empat pemuda itu menyapa mereka ramah. Rambut pirang pendeknya sengaja dibuat berantakan untuk menambah kesan memikat. Ia bahkan tak segan menyentuh dagu salah satu gadis yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor.

"Ba-baik, _senpai_." Gadis yang disentuh, tersenyum malu-malu. Ia gugup kala wajah pemuda itu berada tak jauh dari wajahnya. "Gila! Jantungku rasanya ingin lepas!" Gumamnya kala pemuda pirang itu tak lagi di hadapannya.

"Ugh! Ryo- _kun_ manis sekali! Aku juga ingin disentuh olehmu!" Teriakan lainnya menggema.

"Haha! _Thank you_ , _girl_. Lain kali saja, ya?" Ia berkedip, membuat gadis di sepanjang koridor yang melihat aksi tersebut berteriak untuknya.

Teriakan itu bahkan tak luput dari pendengaran para murid yang berada di dalam kelas, khususnya untuk anak laki-laki yang tidak tahan dengan teriakan para gadis dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak terkecuali untuk pria dengan rambut raven dan teman berambut kuning jabriknya yang ada di dalam kelas. "Hei, _dobe_! Siapa mereka?"

"Ah ya, aku lupa memberi tahumu, _teme_. Berhubung kau anak baru di sini, kau pasti tidak mengenal mereka." Naruto Namikaze, anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Ya, walaupun kau tampan dan mendekati sempurna, tetap saja kau takkan bisa mengalahkan ketampanan dan kepopuleran mereka." Ucapnya diiringi tawa.

"Siapa mereka, _d_ _obe_?" Tak menghiraukan ucapan sahabat kuning jabriknya, ia kembali bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Kau memang tidak bisa diajak basa-basi ya, Sasuke!" Naruto pemuda jabrik berkulit _tan_ itu menghela napas pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya kala merasa sahabat baiknya menuntut penjelasan. "Tck! Baiklah, baiklah. Mereka itu anggota F4, tidak seorang pun di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenali mereka. Apalagi pemuda berambut merah muda itu, dia _leader_ di klub mereka. Anak dari pemilik sekolah Konoha International High School ini. Keluarganya juga terkenal sebagai Yakuza terkaya di sini. Ya, ku harap kau tidak pernah bermasalah dengannya."

"Hn."

* * *

F4, klub yang beranggotakan empat orang pemuda berbeda karakter, dengan wajah yang bisa membuat para kaum hawa _noseb_ _lee_ _d_ seketika. Dan tanpa orang-orang ketahui, mereka ini sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis.

Yamanaka Ryo atau yang juga bisa disebut Yamanaka Ino, anak tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka. Ia memiliki wajah cantik layaknya seorang model dengan kulit putih bersih. Ia memiliki iris sewarna lautan dengan tinggi 162 cm. Sebelumnya, ia memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang, namun sejak mereka memasuki masa SMA, ia memotong rambutnya pendek seperti anak laki-laki. _Toh,_ mereka juga lebih sering keluar rumah dengan tampilan laki-laki mereka. Pikirnya saat itu.

Ia juga memiliki hidung yang mancung dan bibir tipis, bersifat ramah, namun juga sedikit _nakal_. Ia sangat mudah untuk dekat dengan siapa saja, ia juga suka me- _make over_ siapa pun yang ia lihat. Ia seorang model ternama, model yang tentunya diketahui orang-orang sebagai seorang anak laki-laki tampan, seorang anak dari pengusaha kaya di dunia. Ia bersahabat dengan Saki sejak kecil, karena orang tua mereka yang sejak dulu bersahabat.

Hyuga Hiro yang juga bisa disebut Hyuga Hinata, anak perempuan dengan iris sewarna lavender. Ia memiliki hidung yang mancung dengan kulit putih bersih dan tinggi 160 cm. Sebelumnya, ia juga memiliki rambut yang panjang seperti Ino, namun berakhir dengan rambut pendek karena alasan yang juga sama dengan gadis pirang itu. Ia memiliki sifat yang ramah, mudah tersenyum dan banyak di sukai orang karena sifatnya yang lembut dan suka menolong. Ia adalah seorang musisi kelas dunia yang sudah terkenal di banyak Negara di dunia. Ia juga berasal dari keluarga musisi ternama di dunia. Dan tentu saja, orang-orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai Hyuga Hiro sang Musisi kelas dunia. Bersahabat dengan Saki dan Ryo sejak mereka memasuki taman kanak-kanak.

Taka atau yang sering disebut Tenten. Anak perempuan berperawakan China ini memiliki mata berwarna coklat, hidung yang mancung, kulit putih dengan tinggi 164 cm. Ia anak yang cukup tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Untuknya, makanan, olahraga kesukaannya, keluarga, dan teman-temannya adalah yang paling penting. Selebihnya? Jika itu bukan urusannya, ia tak akan ikut campur. Dan itu, juga merupakan salah satu yang membuatnya makin terlihat memikat di antara para gadis. Berbeda dengan Ino dan Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura tidak berniat sama sekali memotong rambut mereka. Jika Sakura tidak berniat memotong rambutnya karena keiinginan orang tuanya, berbeda dengan Tenten yang tidak pernah memotong rambutnya karena ucapan Neji yang mengatakan bahwa ia terlihat lebih manis dengan rambut panjang. Ne _, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?_

Taka juga termasuk salah seorang pemegang medali emas terbanyak di dunia dalam kompetisi bela diri taekwondo. Pemuda –gadis tampan ini berasal dari salah satu keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Ayahnya memiliki sanggar seni bela diri terbesar di Jepang, membuatnya disegani oleh banyak orang. Ia mulai bersahabat dengan Saki, Ryo dan Hiro sejak mereka memasuki tahun ke tiga di Sekolah dasar.

Dan terakhir, Haruno Saki atau yang biasa disebut Haruno Sakura, anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang terkenal sebagai keluarga Yakuza. Ayahnya terkenal dengan julukan 'Yakuza tak terkalahkan'. Keluarga Haruno juga terkenal memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar di dunia. Pemuda –gadis tampan ini memiliki ciri fisik rambut berwarna merah muda, iris berwarna hijau layaknya batu _emerald_ dengan tinggi 161 cm. Ia memiliki kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung dan bibir merah muda mungil, yang membuat siapa saja ingin menciumnya. Tetapi ia memiliki sifat dingin dan tidak peduli sekitar, kecuali pada sahabat dan keluarganya. Ia sangat baik dalam bermain pedang, memiliki ribuan bawahan yang akan selalu melindunginya, juga memiliki rumah seperti Istana dengan kehidupan mewah. Dialah _leader_ dari klub F4, yang kini sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja di seluruh penjuru Jepang sebagai seorang pemuda tampan nomor satu yang banyak di incar oleh para gadis.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan waktu makan siang untuk para siswa dan siswi KIHS. Seluruh murid bergegas menuju kantin sekolah yang justru terlihat sebagai sebuah restoran kelas atas. Makanan yang disediakan di kantin ini juga tak kalah dari penampilannya, karena makanan di kantin tersebut juga disediakan langsung oleh para koki kelas atas. Makanan yang tersedia di kantin ini, diantaranya ada _Apple and Raisin deep pie, Orchard fruits pie, Frozen Haute Chocolate, The Fortress Stilt Fisherman Indulgence, Macaroons Haute Couture, Baklava, Crème Brulee, Italian ice cream_ , dan masih banyak lainnya.

Baru beberapa menit bel berbunyi, kantin yang semula sepi, kini terlihat ramai oleh siswa dan siswi KIHS. Bahkan hampir seluruh meja di kantin ini sudah dipenuhi oleh para siswa dan siswi. Hanya sebuah meja bundar dengan empat kursi kosong yang kini dapat diduduki oleh para siswa, namun tak seorang pun dari mereka yang berani duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa mereka yang berdiri tidak duduk di sana saja? Masih ada empat kursi kosong di kantin ini." Sasuke menunjuk meja bundar kosong itu dengan dagunya. Ia kini duduk bersama ketiga teman dekatnya, melirik beberapa siswa dan siswi yang tidak mendapatkan meja kosong.

"Itu meja bangsawan, Sasuke." Seorang pemuda mirip Sasuke kini tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Melihat Sasuke yang tak mengerti, Shimura Sai menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah pintu masuk kantin.

Keributan terjadi, para siswi berteriak histeris kala empat pemuda tampan terkenal itu masuk ke kantin. Mereka berjalan menuju meja kosong yang tersedia di dalam kantin itu. Setelah mendudukkan diri, seorang _chef_ datang dan memberikan buku menu untuk ke empat pemuda itu. Benar-benar seperti sebuah restoran, _eh_?

"Pesanan yang biasa, _jii-san_." Yamanaka Ryo tersenyum tipis. " _Baklava_ dan jus jeruk."

"Untukku, _Orchard fruits pie_ dan teh _Peppermint_ saja, _jii-san_." Hiro tersenyum ramah, memberikan lagi buku menu pada _chef_ yang mendengarkan pesanan mereka.

" _Jii-san_ , aku juga pesanan yang biasa. Ingat kan?" Taka tersenyum cerah, _chef_ yang menunggu mereka bahkan ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Ya, Taka- _sama_. _Strawberries Arnaud_ dan Susu _Vanila_ _,_ 'kan?"

" _Yep,_ _j_ _ii-san_ memang yang terbaik!" Pemuda pemegang medali _taekwondo_ itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia menyerahkan kembali buku menunya pada sang _chef_.

" _Frozen Haute Chocolate_ dan teh _Juniper_ saja untukku _._ " Pemuda merah muda itu berkata datar, hanya senyum tipis yang ia berikan.

"Baik, Saki- _sama_." Setelah menulis semua pesanan ke empat pemuda tampan itu, sang _c_ _hef_ meninggalkan mereka untuk menyiapkan pesanan ke empat pemuda tampan itu.

"Saki, ku dengar kau akan ikut pertandingan Kendo bulan depan, benarkah?" Ryo bertanya, mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan para gadis untuknya.

"Hn. Di Tokyo." Saki tersenyum tipis. Tentu hanya ke tiga sahabat tampannya yang dapat melihatnya.

"Wah, benarkah?" Pemuda berperawakan cina di sebelah kanannya tampak antusias.

"Hn. Dan kalian tentu akan ikut bersamaku." Ketiga sahabatnya sontak tersenyum bersamaan.

"Dengan senang hati, Saki- _sama_." Ryo menyeringai tipis. Pemuda itu berdiri sejenak untuk memperagakan gerakan seorang _butler._ Taka dan Hiro sontak tertawa, begitu juga dengan Saki. Walau ia hanya mendecih kecil dan menyeringai tipis, tapi itu cukup membuat para gadis yang melihatnya berteriak histeris. Pasalnya pemuda merah muda itu terkenal akan sikapnya yang dingin dan jarang sekali tersenyum.

"Lihat itu! Saki- _kun_ tersenyum seperti itu, tampan sekali!" Para gadis berbisik, melihat pemandangan yang jarang sekali terjadi.

Di sudut lain di kantin, empat pemuda lainnya menikmati makanan mereka sambil sesekali melirik para gadis yang mulai berbisik membicarakan klub terkenal itu.

"Jadi itu yang kalian sebut bangsawan?" Sasuke melirik Sai. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Saki tersenyum seperti itu, walau itu hanya seringai tipis." Naruto tertawa pelan. "Wajahnya manis juga untuk ukuran anak laki-laki ya." Pemuda kuning jabrik itu kembali melanjutkan. Ia kembali menatap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Jika mereka sekelompok para gadis, aku akan setuju dengan pendapatmu, Naruto." Sai menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya.

"Tapi sayangnya, harapan tak seindah kenyataan, Sai. Mereka ber empat anak laki-laki." Naruto menghela napas kecil sebelum kembali memakan _Italian Ice cream_ miliknya. "Menurutmu bagaimana, _t_ _eme_?" Sambungnya.

"Aku tidak begitu peduli, _d_ _obe_. Bagaimana pun juga, mereka itu laki-laki. Aku tak akan membayangkan mereka sebagai anak perempuan." Sasuke berkata malas.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba tertarik dengan klub itu? Bukankah biasanya kalian berdua acuh saja pada mereka? Ya, sebelum Sasuke pindah, tentunya." Pemuda berambut panjang yang semula hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya, akhirnya bersuara. Ia tetap duduk tenang di tempatnya sambil sesekali mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba tertarik. Lagi pula, Sasuke yang memulai bertanya duluan." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang balas meliriknya dengan malas. Melemparkan alasan pada orang lain, eh Naruto? "Bagaimana jika kita berteman dengan mereka?" Seketika pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di benaknya, namun Naruto terlihat begitu antusias.

"Kau hanya akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh mereka, Naruto." Hyuga Neji, pemuda dengan rambut panjang itu menyesap tehnya.

"Ah, benarkah!?" Naruto menghela napas kecil, kehilangan semangatnya yang semula ia tunjukkan. Sai yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Namun ketika ia mengingat sesuatu, ia kembali menatap Neji dengan serius dan bertanya, "ah ya Neji, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Hn?"

"Bukankah kau sepupu dari Hyuga Hiro? Tapi, kenapa kau tidak sepopuler dia? Dan kenapa kau tidak bergabung dalam klub mereka?" Sai sedikit bingung, pasalnya mereka sudah tahu jika Neji adalah sepupu Hiro, tapi kenapa ia tidak bergabung dengan klub itu? Apa jangan-jangan mereka tidak begitu dekat?

 _Mana bisa ku katakan pada_ _mereka_ _bahwa alasannya adalah_ _karena_ _mereka semua itu sebenarnya_ _anak perempuan_ _._ _Lagi pula,_ _aku_ _sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dan pada siapapun tentang_ _rahasia mereka._ Batin Neji _._

"Di keluarga kami, kalangan bawah hanyalah penjaga untuk kalangan atas. Aku terlahir di kalangan bawah, sedangkan Hiro- _sama_ lahir di kalangan atas." Neji kembali menyesap tehnya. "Lagi pula, mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku baru mengenal mereka sejak satu sekolah dengan mereka di Konoha Junior High School."

"Jadi mereka sudah membuat klub itu sebelum kalian bertemu?" Naruto cukup penasaran. Pasalnya, ia sudah mendengar desas desus tentang klub itu sejak mereka berada di tahun ke dua di _Junior High School_.

"Hn. Yang ku dengar dari Saki- _sama_ , mereka sudah mendirikan klub itu sejak saat mereka memasuki tahun keempat sekolah dasar." Jawab Neji datar.

"Gila! Itu sudah lama sekali! Lalu, apa benar Saki adalah orang yang dingin seperti yang kita dengar selama ini?" Naruto cukup terkejut, tapi ia juga cukup penasaran dengan ketua klub terkenal itu.

"Ya, dan tidak."

"Neji, itu bukan jawaban." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Aku ingin jawaban pasti."

Neji kembali menyeruput teh nya. Ia melirik Sai dan Sasuke yang sepertinya juga menunggu jawaban pasti darinya. "Haah." Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dia tidak dingin, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan dia dingin. Saki- _sama_ itu hanya dituntut untuk membuang semua rasa pedulinya, melupakan semua rasa empati dan simpatinya. Kalian bahkan sudah tahu dia lahir sebagai penerus Yakuza, 'kan?" Neji melirik ke tiga temannya, tapi ia memaklumi bahwa Sasuke baru tahu itu.

"Ah, ya kau benar. Aku lupa itu." Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum maklum, memahami situasi ketua klub terkenal tersebut. Sai bahkan tak menunjukkan senyum palsunya seperti biasa. Hanya senyum kecil tanda ia juga merasa simpati pada pemuda merah muda itu. Ya, walau sebenarnya mungkin saja pemuda merah muda itu tak membutuhkan rasa simpati mereka.

* * *

Ketika mereka dengan santai kembali menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka, teriakan seorang gadis kembali menjadi pusat perhatian siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di kantin. Naruto, Sai, Neji, dan Sasuke yang sebelumnya kembali memperbincangkan hal lain, mau tak mau ikut memperhatikan adegan tersebut.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ke empat pemuda tampan yang menjadi sorotan satu sekolah KIHS yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam. Mau tak mau, mereka juga ikut menegakkan kepala melihat kegaduhan yang terjadi. Pemuda pirang di antara mereka mengambil tissue di atas meja dan membersihkan sudut mulutnya sebelum berbicara. "Wah, wah." Ia menyeringai tipis sebelum melirik sahabat merah mudanya. "Bagaimana ini, tuan muda?"

"Hei, kau! Kau tidak punya mata untuk melihat ya!? Blazerku jadi basah karena kau!" Seorang gadis bersurai merah meneriaki gadis di hadapannya yang sedikit lebih rendah darinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Tayuya- _san_ , aku tidak sengaja." Gadis yang diteriaki, menunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat nampan berisi makanan yang sudah tak lagi berada di sana. Tangannya bergetar hebat karena takut bercampur malu.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup untuk membersihkan blazerku, idiot! Ambil ini dan buang! Kau harus membelikan yang baru untukku! Aku tidak mau menggunakan blazer kotor itu lagi!" Tayuya, gadis bersurai merah itu meneriakinya sambil melemparkan blazer hijau tua miliknya ke wajah gadis di hadapannya. Blazer itu basah, akibat sup yang dibawa sang gadis di hadapannya tumpah saat mereka bertabrakan.

"Gadis merah itu selalu membuat keributan, eh?" Taka memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Hiro hanya diam, ia bahkan juga sudah cukup lelah melihat keributan yang selalu gadis itu buat.

"Hei tuan muda, kau mau kemana?" Ryo sedikit bingung saat Saki berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Membereskan hama yang ada di kediamanku." Saki berujar datar, Ryo menarik sudut bibirnya tipis ketika pemuda merah muda itu berjalan santai ke arah Tayuya dan Matsuri berada.

"Maksudnya?" Tenten sedikit tidak mengerti. Ia kembali mengunyah _s_ _trawberries_ _a_ _rnaud_ _-_ nya sambil masih melirik Saki..

"Saki- _kun_ berniat menuntaskan masalah yang terjadi diantara Tayuya dan gadis berambut coklat di depannya itu, Taka- _kun_." Ucap Hiro tersenyum.

"Oh."

Berbeda dengan keadaan di tempat duduk Sasuke, mereka tidak sedikit pun bergerak untuk menengahi perdebatan tersebut, mereka malah hanya memperhatikan keributan yang terjadi tanpa mau ikut campur. Namun, ketika sudut matanya menangkap warna merah muda yang bergerak, ia memperhatikan objek tersebut dengan seksama. Ia cukup penasaran apa yang dilakukan si pemuda merah muda itu. _Apa yang_ _ingin_ _dilakukan_ _nya_ _?_ Batin Sasuke _._

"Hei, lihat! Saki- _kun_ mengambil blazer Tayuya! Apa yang akan dilakukan Saki- _kun_?" Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat kejadian itu berbisik. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang tengah bergumam sendiri karena ketiga temannya hanya sibuk memperhatikan kejadian tersebut dalam diam.

"Sa-Saki- _kun_?" Saki sontak menarik nampan di genggaman tangan Matsuri dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat, tak peduli para siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di sana. Ia juga mengambil blazer yang ada di wajah gadis itu. Ia menangis, Saki melihatnya sejenak sebelum kembali beralih menatap Tayuya.

"Ku kembalikan. Kau masih bisa menggunakannya" Saki berkata datar, namun terkesan dingin. Ia memberikan blazer hijau tua itu pada Tayuya.

Tayuya cukup terkejut. Ia menatap pemuda merah muda itu takut-takut. "Ta-tapi blazer ini sudah kotor." Tayuya masih memberanikan diri untuk membela dirinya.

"Kau bisa mencucinya."

"Ta-tapi dia yang salah Saki- _kun_ , a-aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran."

"Dengan menyuruhnya membelikanmu blazer baru?"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kau pikir, kau yang memiliki kuasa di sekolah ini?" Nadanya tak lagi sedatar sebelumnya. Ia menatap tajam gadis merah di hadapannya.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran Saki- _kun_." Tayuya mulai ketakutan. Gadis merah itu tahu, Saki tidak lagi melunak padanya.

"Berikan blazermu."

"E-eh?"

"Kau tidak tuli." Saki menadahkan tangannya. Ia menatap datar si gadis merah.

"I-ini, Saki- _kun_." Tayuya memberikan blazernya takut-takut.

'GREEK'

"Eh!?" Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di kantin berteriak bersamaan. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Sasuke, Sai, dan Neji yang bahkan tak sadar telah membuka mulut mereka karena terkejut. Haruno Saki merobek blazer gadis merah itu menjadi dua bagian dengan satu tarikan kuat.

"Sa-Saki- _kun_! A-apa yang kau lakukan pada blazerku?" Tayuya terkejut bukan main, matanya terbelalak sempurna melihat blazernya yang sudah menjadi dua bagian. Bahkan Matsuri yang sebelumnya hanya diam karena menangis, kini membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Ambil, dan keluar segera dari sekolah ini. Mulai besok, kau tidak lagi bersekolah di sini." Ucapan Saki sontak membuat semua siswa dan siswi terkejut, begitu pula dengan Tayuya yang terbelalak kaget karena tak dapat membendung keterkejutannya. Matsuri bahkan hanya dapat mematung di tempat setelah mendengar ucapan Saki yang kemudian berjalan menjauhi mereka setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N :**

Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf karena harus men-delete dan meng-update baru lagi cerita yang udah nyampe 18 Chapter ini.. Tapi dari pada discontinue, jadi ya mau tidak mau di repost ulang saja. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Alasannya sudah tertera di profile saya, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Terima kasih.

 _Mind to RnR?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Jika F4 seorang gadis?** **by Ke** **ichi Shougi**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pairing: SasuXSaku_

 _._

 _._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"Sa-saki- _senpai_!" Matsuri, gadis bersurai coklat itu memanggilnya. Dengan mata merah yang terlihat masih sembab, ia mengejar pemuda bersurai merah muda yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Saki- _senpai_ , tunggu!" Matsuri berhasil menggapai lengan pemuda merah muda di depannya. Pemuda itu berhenti, berbalik hanya untuk melirik gadis coklat itu dan lengannya yang digenggam cukup erat.

Sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan pada ketua klub terkenal itu, ia melepaskan genggamannya. "Ma-maaf, _senpai_." Ia menunduk, mendengar bisik-bisik para gadis yang tak suka pada apa yang dilakukannya barusan. "A-aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena pembelaan _senpai_ padaku tadi." Sedikit memberanikan dirinya, ia menatap Saki.

"Aku tidak membelamu." Saki hanya menjawabnya datar.

"Ta-tapi tetap saja, _senpai_ telah menolongku. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada _senpai_." Matsuri tetap bersikukuh.

Sejenak, Saki menatapnya datar. Namun ketika melihat raut gugup bercampur takut di wajah gadis itu, ia menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi lain kali, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Tidak banyak orang yang ingin berdiri hanya untuk menolongmu." Saki berujar datar sembari menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu. Namun sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkannya, ia memberikan seringai tipis tak kentara yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh gadis itu. Matsuri hanya bisa terpaku kala melihat senyum tipis itu. Wajahnya memerah, ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Saki pergi meninggalkannya. _Saki-_ senpai _tersenyum padaku_? Batinnya.

"Kyaa! Saki- _senpai_ _,_ aku juga ingin disentuh olehmu!" Para siswi mulai histeris setelah melihat adegan di mana Saki menepuk lembut kepala Matsuri. Mereka berlari, meninggalkan meja mereka hanya untuk mendekati ketua klub yang terkenal tampan itu.

" _Sia_ _l_ _! Mereka mulai berani sekarang!"_ Saki membatin kala kerumunan para siswi mendekatinya.

" _Dia popul_ _e_ _r sekali."_ Tak jauh dari sana, pemuda raven yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu, membatin. Ia mengamati setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

" _Urusee_! MENJAUH DARIKU SEKARANG!" Teriakan pemuda merah muda itu membuat para gadis terdiam, mereka memberikan jalan padanya. Menghela napas perlahan, ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan duduk di meja bundarnya bersama para sahabatnya.

"Maaf teman-teman, kalian tahu Saki tidak menyukai kebisingan, 'kan?" Ryo tersenyum manis. Ia melirik Saki sejenak saat pemuda itu sudah duduk di kursinya.

"I-iya, Ryo- _kun_ , kami tahu. Maafkan kami, Saki- _kun_." Mereka berujar bersamaan dengan wajah khawatir.

Saki memijit pelipisnya sejenak sembari menghela napas. Ia melirik ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya khawatir. "Aku tidak tahan disini."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali." Ryo berdiri lebih dulu, diikuti ketiga sahabatnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan makanannya?" Taka masih terlihat tidak rela meninggalkan _Strawberries Arnaud_ miliknya yang masih tinggal setengah.

"Bawa saja jika kau masih ingin memakannya, Taka- _kun_." Hiro tersenyum lembut. Pemuda satu ini benar-benar yang paling lembut di antara mereka.

"Oh ya! Kau benar, Hiro. Baiklah, aku akan membawanya!" Taka kembali bersemangat. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan makanannya, hn? " _Jii-san_ , uangnya kami tinggalkan di atas meja!" Taka berteriak setelah sebelumnya menaruh uang tunai di atas meja. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang _chef_ ia berlari mengejar ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, mulai hari ini akan bergabung dengan klub Kendo KIHS. Mohon bantuannya." Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya memberi salam. Jika ia tidak dipaksa untuk memperkenalkan diri, mungkin ia tidak akan melakukannya. Itu benar-benar merepotkan! Bukan dirinya sekali jika harus berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Waah! Sasuke- _kun_ tampan sekali! Bukankah dia anak baru yang masuk ke kelas 2.3 itu?" Para gadis mulai berbisik, mengagumi ketampanannya.

"Iya! Aku juga dengar bahwa dia termasuk salah satu anak dari keluarga terpandang disini."

"Oh ya, aku ingat! Bukankah dia yang akan mewariskan perusahaan ayahnya? Uchiha Corp itu!"

"Benarkah? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Aku melihatnya di televisi saat _k_ _aa-san_ menonton berita siang."

"Wah, hebat! Masih muda sudah akan mengelola perusahaan besar."

Ia mendengarkan. Pemuda dengan surai merah muda itu bukan tidak tahu bahwa mereka tengah berbisik membicarakan anak baru di hadapan mereka ini. Ia hanya ingin mereka menyadari sendiri bahwa mereka tengah berada di ruang klub kendo, namun sepertinya, diam bukan pilihan yang tepat karena para gadis semakin membicarakannya. "Yang masih ingin membicarakannya, keluar dari ruangan ini!" Para gadis terkejut saat ujung pedang bambu milik pemuda merah muda itu mengenai lantai kayu ruangan. Semuanya terdiam, bahkan para siswi yang sebelumnya membicarakan Sasuke, kini tak berani melihat ketua klub kendo mereka.

"Ma-maaf, Saki- _kun_." Para siswi meminta maaf bersamaan.

Saki tak menjawab, hanya menatap mereka datar sebelum berbalik menatap Sasuke. "Kau, anak baru. Apa kau pernah berlatih kendo?"

"Hn. Aku pernah menjadi juara nasional mewakili Suna." Sasuke berujar mantap. Ia yakin pemuda di hadapannya akan sedikit mengaguminya.

"Bagus." Saki hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia melirik anggotanya yang lain, mencari yang terbaik. Setelah menemukan salah satunya, ia menunjuk, "Takeshi, lawan dia."

"Baik!" Siswa dengan tinggi badan yang melebihi Saki, kini berdiri, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu tidak begitu terkejut, tapi ia sedikit tak suka akan tingkah Saki. _Terlalu memerintah._ Pikirnya.

Kedua pemuda itu mengambil pedang bambu mereka, bersiap memulai latihan bertarung. Tidak seperti dalam pertarungan sungguhan, mereka hanya menunduk memberi hormat satu sama lain sebelum memulai. Saki berdiri di antara mereka, memberi aba-aba. Sesaat setelah pertarungan dimulai, ia bergerak mundur ke belakang, mengamati pertarungan di depannya. Sesekali ia bersuara hanya untuk mengatakan skor yang mereka dapat. Tak lama, hingga ia menghentikan pertarungan tersebut.

"Berhenti." Itu cukup di dengar oleh kedua pemuda di depannya. Ia kembali menyuruh Takeshi untuk duduk di tempatnya, melingkari mereka berdua yang kini berada di tengah-tengah lingkaran anggota klub kendo.

"Tidak buruk." Saki meneliti wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke sedikit kehabisan napas karena latihan pertarungannya dengan Takeshi. Saki benar-benar tidak salah pilih orang untuk menjadi lawan Sasuke, eh? "Tapi kau begitu payah untuk ukuran pemenang di tingkat nasional." Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya secara spontan. Ia menatap Saki tak suka. Pemuda merah muda itu menatapnya datar, tapi kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan, benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Saki. Ia menatap Saki yang lebih rendah darinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tidak bodoh." Saki menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Kau!" Sasuke mulai geram. Ia menarik napas saat Saki melenggang pergi meninggalkannya. Saat pemuda merah muda itu membubarkan lingkaran dan menyuruh mereka untuk kembali berlatih, Sasuke meneriakinya. "Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah **pendek** sepertimu, hn?" Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik saat pemuda merah muda itu berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup tajam. Bahkan anggota klub lainnya yang mendengar, balik menatap pemuda raven itu dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kau mungkin bahkan tak lebih hebat dariku." Sasuke melanjutkan.

"U-uchiha- _san_?" Beberapa siswa yang berada di dekatnya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. _Gila_! Pikir mereka.

Saki menatapnya cukup lama dengan tatapan tajam, tapi tampaknya hal itu tak berpengaruh pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan semakin menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk seringai. "Kau menyuruh siswa lain berlatih tarung denganku." Ia menatap Saki sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "atau mungkin kau memang tidak yakin bisa mengalahkanku?"

Aura gelap itu mulai terlihat di sekitar Saki. Walau wajahnya terlihat datar, namun beberapa siswa di sekitarnya tahu bahwa ketua klub mereka sedang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. "Duduk!" Saki memerintah. Seluruh siswa dan siswi yang tadinya sudah bergerak untuk mengambil pedang bambu mereka dan segera akan berlatih, kini kembali pada tempatnya semula, duduk membentuk lingkaran yang cukup lebar.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Walau ia cukup tekejut, ia masih bisa menutupi raut terkejutnya. Dengan tatapan tajam, pemuda merah muda itu mendekatinya. "Jika kau bisa mengenaiku satu pukulan, akan ku katakan kau bukan orang yang payah." Saki menatapnya datar, begitu juga Sasuke yang balik menatapnya datar. "Tapi jika aku bisa mengenaimu sepuluh pukulan, kau harus bersedia menjadi bawahanku seminggu penuh."

Sasuke mulai terlihat kesal. Ia menatap tajam Saki yang lebih rendah darinya. "Jangan terlalu sombong, pendek." Sasuke menyeringai. "Satu pukulan itu terlalu mudah."

"Buktikan." Saki balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih tajam. Ia mulai menunduk hormat, diikuti Sasuke. Pemuda merah muda itu kini menatapnya dengan seringai di wajah. Tak tahan dengan senyum mengejek yang ditunjukan Saki, Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekatinya, memulai pukulan pertamanya yang tentu saja mudah dihindari oleh pemuda bersurai merah muda itu.

Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pedang bambunya ke arah tenggorokan Saki. Namun kembali mudah dielakkan oleh pemuda dengan surai merah muda itu.

" _Tsuki_ , eh?" Saki tersenyum tipis. "Pergerakanmu terlalu mudah ditebak." Seringainya. Saki tak lagi membuang waktu, dengan kecepatannya ia mengarahkan pedang bambunya mengenai bagian lengan Sasuke.

"Satu." Ucapnya datar. Ia kembali mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke yang cukup lengah. Bagian kaki menjadi sasaran pedangnya kali ini. "Dua."

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu?" Saki memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

" _Bagaimana bisa dia memukulku dengan mudah!?_ _"_ Sasuke membatin. Ia menghirup udara di sekitarnya dengan napas tak beraturan.

"Tiga." Kembali Saki dengan mudah melancarkan pukulannya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Sasuke meliriknya.

"Aku belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku!" Sasuke berujar datar,ia terlihat sangat kesal. Kembali ia melayangkan pedang bambunya yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Saki.

'TAK'

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk memukulku sekali." Saki berujar datar. Ia terlihat bosan. "Empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan," Pedang bambunya kembali mengenai bagian-bagian tubuh Sasuke dengan mudah. Saki terlihat tak kelelahan di saat Sasuke tampak sebaliknya. Ia bahkan bertumpu pada pedang bambunya saat mengatur napas.

"Hei, di mana semangatmu sebelumnya? Di mana kesombonganmu yang mengatakan sekali pukulan itu terlalu mudah?" Untuk kali pertama, para anggota klub kendo mendengar kalimat yang cukup panjang yang diucapkan ketua klub mereka. Mereka cukup terkejut, tapi juga terlihat semakin mengagumi Saki. Ia bahkan dengan mudah melancarkan sembilan pukulan tanpa balasan yang berarti.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" Uchiha bungsu itu berteriak, melancarkan pukulan untuk memukul bagian kepala Saki. Namun ia kalah cepat, pemuda merah muda itu melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan dengan cukup lebar, dan menusukkan pedang bambunya ke arah Sasuke, yang dengan tepat mengenai tenggorokannya kala pedang pemuda raven itu masih berada di atas kepalanya sendiri.

"Sepuluh." Ucapnya datar.

Siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton, kini bersorak, bertepuk tangan untuk ketua klub mereka. Para siswi berdiri dengan cepat untuk membawakan handuk dan air mineral untuk Saki. Pemuda merah muda itu memberikan _men_ –penutup kepalanya pada salah satu siswi yang berjalan di sebelahnya, ia kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan mereka. Menjadi kebiasaannya untuk tidak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan para siswi, itu akan menyebabkan kepalanya sakit. Saki benar-benar membenci kebisingan, eh?

Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya dengan napas tak beraturan kala pemuda merah muda itu berjalan menjauhinya. Ia kesal, juga penasaran. _Siapa sebenarnya dia?_ Pikirnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sasuke berteriak dari tempatnya. Sejenak, pemuda merah muda itu berhenti, diikuti para siswi yang berjalan tak jauh di sekitarnya. Saki berbalik, menatapnya sejenak.

"Jika kau benar mencintai kendo, kau pasti mengenalku." Saki berjalan menjauh. "Kembali ke posisi kalian, dan lakukan latihan dengan benar. Aku akan kembali." Dan ia menghilang di balik pintu geser _dojo_.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal Haruno- _san_?" Seorang pemuda berambut putih menghampiri Sasuke, memberinya sebotol air mineral.

"Ketua F4, anak dari pemilik sekolah, dan seorang Yakuza." Sasuke berujar datar, menerima botol air mineral dan meminumnya.

Hozuki Suigetsu, pemuda yang memberikan sebotol mineral itu tertawa mengejek. "Haruno- _san_ benar. Kau sepertinya tidak benar-benar mencintai kendo." Sasuke sedikit kesal. Ia mendelik pada Suigetsu, pemuda itu hanya tertawa. "Namanya selalu tertera pada majalah dan koran selama empat tahun belakangan ini, kau tahu. Ia bahkan menjadi perbincangan dalam dunia seni bela diri." Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti maksud dari Suigetsu. Menyadarinya, Suigetsu semakin menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. "Haruno Saki- _san_ , pemain kendo Internasional yang selalu menang dalam seluruh kompetisi kendo selama empat tahun terakhir. Kau benar-benar salah mencari seorang lawan, bung. Bahkan dia adalah ketua dari klub terkenal itu. Bersiaplah menjadi bawahannya selama seminggu." Dan dengan itu, Suigetsu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku karena ucapannya.

" _Pemain kendo internasional_ –"

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam saat Sasuke tengah bermalas-malasan di kamarnya. Ruangan itu di dominasi warna biru gelap, langit-langit kamarnya berwarna putih, dindingnya dihiasi berbagai lukisan abstrak, kamar itu juga memiliki sebuah kamar mandi yang cukup luas. Di tengah ruangan, terdapat sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king_ _size_. Sasuke kini tengah berbaring di atasnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memingingat kejadian saat di klub kendo tadi siang sambil sesekali mengumpat.

"Cih! Sial!" Umpatnya.

'BRAK'

Pintu terbuka, mengagetkan si bungu Uchiha. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam panjangnya masuk dan memanggil Sasuke. "Hoi, Sasu- _cake_! Ibu menyuruhmu turun. Saatnya makan malam!" Ia mendekati Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. Sasuke menatapnya malas.

"Bisa tidak, jangan memanggilku dengan suffiks aneh itu?" Sasuke beujar malas.

"Hn? Kenapa? _Toh_ biasanya juga aku memanggilmu seperti itu." Uchiha Itachi, si sulung keluarga Uchiha itu menatap adiknya yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya. "Hei, kau berkelahi di sekolah barumu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Atau kau baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis dan ia menolakmu?" Itachi terkekeh pelan saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang adik.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke menepis perkataan sang kakak. Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Aku hanya lelah karena seharian berlatih kendo."

"Hanya karena itu?" Itachi menatap Sasuke curiga. "Aku tidak percaya padamu. Ayolah, katakan pada _nii-san_ mu ini!"

"Aku serius."

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Ya sudah, ayo turun! Aku sudah lapar." Itachi beranjak lebih dulu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kemudian berlari menuruni tangga mengejarnya.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam beberapa menit yang lalu, namun masih berada di sana hanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Uchiha Mikoto memaksa kedua putranya untuk tetap berada di sana mendengarkannya. Setelah menuangkan segelas air mineral untuk sang suami, Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto kembali menatap kedua putranya.

"Itachi, Sasuke, apa besok kalian berdua punya waktu luang?" Sasuke dan Itachi saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat dan kembali menatap Mikoto dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ya, ibu. Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya. Itachi juga tampak penasaran.

"Ibu dan ayah ingin mengajak kalian berdua untuk bertemu dengan teman lama. Karena kebetulan esok hari sabtu dan kalian libur, ibu ingin mengajak kalian sekalian. Dan lagi, ibu ingin mengenalkanmu dengan calon mertuamu, Sasuke." Mikoto tersenyum manis. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan calon menantunya sendiri.

" _What_!?" Sasuke sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja. Mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kepala keluarga, ia kembali duduk. "Calon mertua apanya!? Kenapa ibu memutuskan secara sepihak seperti ini!?" Sasuke begitu kesal. Pasalnya, ia tidak tahu menahu masalah calon mertua apalah itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu masalah perjodohan yang orang tuanya buat itu. _Gila_! Pikirnya.

"Tapi tidak hanya ibu yang setuju. Ayahmu dan Itachi juga setuju tentang masalah ini." Mikoto menatapnya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa. Jika saja itu bukan ibunya, Sasuke mungkin sudah akan marah besar dan memaki wanita di hadapannya itu. Ketika ia menatap ayahnya dan Itachi, mereka hanya berdeham pelan dan bahkan mengalihkan pandangan mereka agar tak bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. _Sial_!

"Aku tidak mau, ibu! Kenapa kalian memutuskan secara sepihak seperti ini?" Sasuke berteriak kesal, sama sekali tak menerima keputusan tiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Kenapa bukan Itachi saja! Dia lebih tua dariku."

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Gadis yang akan ibu perkenalkan ini sumuran denganmu. Tidak cocok dengan Itachi. Dia juga sangat cantik." Mikoto berusaha membujuk putranya. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian datang saja dulu. Setelah kau melihatnya dan berkenalan dengannya, ibu tidak akan memaksamu untuk suka padanya. Tapi, jika kau tidak mau dan Itachi bersedia, juga tidak apa-apa. Yang paling penting, kalian datang dan berkenalan dulu saja, _okay_?"

Tak dapat menolak, pada akhirnya Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah."

* * *

"Ibu, kita akan kemana? Kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat ia dipaksa untuk mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan tali bando berwarna merah yang diikat ke atas kepalanya membentuk pita kecil yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

"Oh, Saki, tentu kita akan pergi bersenang-senang bersama ayahmu. Jarang sekali dia punya waktu untuk kita, 'kan?" Haruno Mebuki tertawa kecil. Ia tampak tengah membayangkan kesenangannya bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Hn, ya. Tapi kenapa aku harus berpakaian seperti ini?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. _Toh_ , biasanya saat mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sakura hanya akan mengenakan celana jeans panjang dengan baju kaos kebesarannya. Ia juga akan mengenakan sepatu boots hitamnya. Namun kali ini, ia bahkan dipaksa untuk mengenakan high heels berwarna senada dengan pita di rambutnya yang sudah lama ia simpan.

Mebuki kembali tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya kita tidak hanya akan makan bertiga, sayang." Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat penasaran. "Teman lama ibu dan ayah juga akan ikut makan dengan kita. Mereka itu calon mertuamu yang ibu ceritakan."

Mebuki tampak sangat senang, namun Sakura hanya memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. Ia menghela napas. "Ibu, butuh waktu lama untukku menikah. Lagi pula, aku tak tertarik dengan perjodohan ini."

"Oh, sayang. Ibu berjanji tidak akan memaksamu untuk menikahinya jika kalian tidak ingin bersama. Tapi setidaknya, kalian berkenalan lebih dulu. _Toh_ dia nanti akan datang bersama orang tuanya." Mebuki menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Sakura tampak diam sejenak, memikirkan apakah ia harus mengikuti keinginan ibunya, atau tetap tinggal di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu berlatih di _dojo_ mereka dengan ribuan bawahannya yang kini tengah berada di sana bersama ayahnya yang tengah menunggu mereka.

Tak lama hingga akhirnya Sakura menghela napas. Ia memutuskan, "baiklah. Aku ikut." Mebuki tampak senang. _Anak ini benar-benar seperti ayahnya._ Pikirnya.

"Tapi, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Saki."

"Kenapa, _dear_?" Mebuki sedikit bingung.

"Haruno Saki, Ibu." Mebuki seketika teringat. "Gawat jika ada yang mendengarnya." Mebuki mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, sayang. Ibu mengerti." Mebuki tersenyum manis sebelum keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju halaman depan untuk menemui sang ayah yang baru saja kembali dari _dojo_ mereka.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk keluarga Haruno sampai pada tujuannya. Dengan mobil resmi milik sang Haruno Kizashi dan diantarkan langsung oleh supir pribadinya, mereka sampai di restoran tujuan mereka tepat pada waktunya.

Dengan langkah yang cukup santai, ketiga anggota keluarga Haruno berjalan memasuki restoran. Pintu restoran kembali tertutup dengan diiringi dentingan bel. Seorang pelayan dengan pakaian formalnya berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Haruno- _san_." Sapanya. Pelayan pria itu sedikit menunduk hormat sebelum menunjukkan di mana meja mereka berada. "Silahkan ikuti saya."

"Apa mereka sudah sampai?" Haruno Kizashi bertanya dengan nada datar. Pelayan muda yang berjalan di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis, "sudah, Haruno- _san_."

"Silahkan." Haruno Mebuki tersenyum pada pelayan muda itu kala mereka sudah sampai pada meja yang mereka pesan. Setelah pelayan itu cukup jauh dari mereka, Haruno paruh baya itu memisahkan diri dari adegan gandengan mereka. Namun betapa terkejutnya Sakura yang berada di belakang kedua Haruno paruh baya itu kala ia bisa melihat siapa pemuda yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi yang mereka pesan. _Uchiha Sasuke?_ Batinnya.

"Mebuki- _chan_! Senang bertemu kembali denganmu!" Suara seorang wanita menyadarkan keterkejutan Sakura. Gadis itu menghela napas kecil sebelum mengikuti kedua orang tuanya untuk duduk di kursi kosong di sana.

"Aku juga senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Miko- _chan_!" Adegan pelukan itu terjadi. Para pria paruh baya hanya berjabat tangan dengan senyum simpul sebelum mereka kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Oh, apa ini anakmu, Mebuki- _chan_?" Wanita paruh baya yang tak dikenal Sakura bertanya pada ibunya kala ia melihat Sakura yang ikut duduk di samping sang ayah.

Sakura kembali berdiri, menunjukkan senyum hangatnya walau sedikit ia paksakan. "Ya, bibi. Saya Haruno Sakura." Mendengar marga yang tak lagi asing bagi Sasuke, pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertunduk menatap ponselnya. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati seorang gadis cantik tengah berdiri di sisi meja di hadapannya, ia bahkan lupa tentang kekesalannya pada marga yang gadis itu sebutkan saat perkenalannya.

" _Cantik sekali_!" Batinnya. Walau tak kentara, namun Itachi yang duduk di sebelahnya dapat melihat semburat merah tipis itu dengan sangat jelas. Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Oh, sayang. Kau cantik sekali." Mikoto memujinya. Wanita paruh baya mirip Sasuke itu tersenyum manis.

"Anakmu, Miko- _chan_?" Kali ini Mebuki bertanya kala ia melihat dua anggota Uchiha lainnya yang duduk di sana selain Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga.

"Oh, ya!" Mikoto tak sadar telah melupakan anak-anaknya kala melihat Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk Itachi. "Ini si sulung Itachi, dan di sebelahnya si bungsu Sasuke." Ia menunjuk Sasuke saat memperkenalkannya.

"Selamat siang, bibi." Kedua pemuda Uchiha itu serempak berdiri dan memberi salam. Tak lupa mereka juga mengucapkan salam pada Kizashi yang hanya dibalas senyuman dan anggukan dari pria paruh baya Haruno.

"Mereka tampan sekali!" Mebuki berseru riang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Mikoto kala melihat gadis semata wayangnya. "Jadi, apakah Sasuke itu yang akan menjadi menantuku?" Mebuki berbisik pada Mikoto. Kedua wanita paruh baya itu terkekeh kala Mikoto mengangguk. "Tepat sekali!"

"Hei, Sasuke. Bagaimana? Dia cantik sekali, 'kan? Apa kau sekarang berubah pikiran?" Itachi menggodanya. Si sulung itu semakin melebarkan seringaiannya kala wajah adiknya tampak semakin memerah.

"Diam kau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, untukku saja juga tak masalah. Dia cantik sekali!" Itachi setengah serius saat mengucapkannya. Pasalnya, ia juga terkejut saat pertama kali melihat putri tunggal keluarga Haruno tersebut. Ia tak tahu jika gadis itu ternyata sememukau ini.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke _-kun_. Apa kau bersedia menjadi menantuku?" Mebuki bertanya terang-terangan. Sakura sontak menatap ibunya yang tengah tersenyum menggoda Sasuke. Ia menatap pemuda itu, melihat reaksinya. Namun yang tak pernah ia duga, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan mantap.

"Dengan senang hati, bibi." Ucapnya spontan. Dan ketika ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan, pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah yang kian memerah karena malu.

"Apa!?" Dan di sisi lain, Sakura tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. Ia bahkan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang sarat akan rasa tak suka. Namun di sisi lainnya, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha hanya dapat menatap putra bungsunya dengan tatapan dan senyum maklum, _d_ _imana harga dirimu sebagai seorang Uchiha, nak?_ Batinnya.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **A/N:**_

Banyak perubahan ya? Hahaha.. maaf jadi harus baca ulang dan yaa begitulah.. Sakura disini sifatnya agak dibuat lebih cuek dan ngikuti sifat sebelumnya. Karena di cerita sebelumnya, sifatnya suka berubah-ubah, makanya di tulis ulang buat sakura gak sedikit labil. Lololol..

Dan semoga alurnya juga gak berantakan ya.. soalnya yang kemarin rada berantakan bangeet

Okaay sekian!

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Jika F4 seorang gadis?** **by Ke** **ichi Shougi**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pairing: SasuXSaku_

 _._

 _._

Jika F4 seorang gadis?!

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?" Sakura bersuara. Nadanya terdengar datar dan cukup dingin. Setelah apa yang terjadi di restoran beberapa menit yang lalu, orang tua mereka menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengajak Sakura keluar. Tampaknya kedua orang tua mereka ingin mereka segera menjadi keluarga, 'eh?

"Mengatakan apa?" Pura-pura bodoh, Sasuke bahkan tak menatap gadis yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Mendengar nada suara gadis itu yang cukup dingin, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengutuk apa yang tadi dilakukannya di restoran, di depan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kau tidak bodoh, 'kan?" _Sial_! Sakura bahkan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu intens.

Menghela napas sejenak, Sasuke menjawab sembari menatap wajah manis gadis di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang lebih tua dariku. Apalagi, ibumu tampak sangat senang."

"Kau pintar beralasan, 'eh?" Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai, mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang lebih tua?" Sakura mengulang kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya, "aku tahu itu bukan alasanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu menurutmu?" Sasuke menatapnya datar.

Mengulum senyum cukup manis, Sakura berujar, "kau terpesona padaku."

"Heh! Kau bercanda!" Sasuke mendecih pelan sembari tertawa mengejek. Namun melihat senyuman Sakura yang tidak juga luntur, ia memberikan tatapan datarnya. "Dari mana kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu?"

"Mulutmu terbuka lebar saat pertama kali menatapku, dan wajahmu memerah saat itu juga." Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya lebih lebar saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang terkejut.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku benar, eh?" Sasuke berdecih sesaat setelah Sakura mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia bahkan tak lagi segan untuk menunjukkan raut kesalnya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Apa seluruh kuturunan Haruno memiliki sifat sombong seperti ini?" Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Tak mengerti, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung. "Maksudmu? Kau menghina keluarga Haruno, hah?" Sakura kini tampak tak lagi bisa berdiam diri. Menyebut seluruh keturunan Haruno memliki sifat sombong membuatnya murka. Ia berpikir bahwa Sasuke menghina seluruh anggota keluarganya saat ini.

"Kau dan saudara laki-lakimu." Sasuke diam sejenak. Untuk sesaat, ia sedikit merasa tersudut saat Sakura menatapnya dengan begitu tajam dan dingin. _Dia benar-benar mirip saudara laki-lakinya._ "Kau dan dia benar-benar sombong." Tak menampik bahwa Sasuke merasa sedikit takut akan tatapan itu, namun harga dirinya tetap tak bisa diam. Ia merasa terdorong untuk melanjutkan kalimat itu.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu, Saki?" Mendengar kata saudara laki-lakinya, amarah yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, menghilang begitu saja.

"Hn." Melihat gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak juga mengeluarkan suaranya, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Kenapa dia tidak datang ke pertemuan itu?"

"Pfft! Hahaha…" Sakura sontak tertawa. Ia bahkan harus memegang perutnya karena keram. "Aduh perutku."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tidak, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya. Sakura sesekali masih tertawa kecil. Ia mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku ingin es krim itu." Sakura menunjuk sebuah _café_ kecil yang menjual es krim dengan dagunya saat ia tak lagi tertawa.

"Hn?" Sasuke melihat _café_ itu sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. Mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, Sakura menghela napas kecil.

"Aku ingin kau membelikannya untukku." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Aku malas." Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang diam termenung karena sikapnya. _Sialan_!

"Ke-kenapa kau seperti itu pada tunanganmu sendiri, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sasuke sontak berhenti dengan tubuh menegang. _Apa!? Tunangan, katanya?!_ Sasuke membatin. Suara Sakura terdengar jelas oleh beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Mau tak mau terjadi bisik-bisik kecil di sana, namun tetap terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sasuke.

"Wah! Apa yang terjadi?" – "Dia membuat tunangannya menangis." – "Wah! Gila! Dia membuat seorang gadis menangis!" – "Tampan, tapi tidak punya hati!" Begitulah bisik-bisik yang terdengar oleh telinganya.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya, melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah gadis dengan surai merah muda itu. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin es krim itu! Tapi kau malah meneriakiku!" Setetes air mata jatuh ke wajahnya. Sakura masih ber-akting.

"Gila! Dia meneriaki tunangannya hanya karena es krim!"

"Aku tidak–!" Sasuke melihat masih banyak orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang masih mengawasinya. _Sial_! "Tck! Ayo, akan ku belikan kau es krim itu!"

"Seharusnya kau begini sejak tadi." Sakura tersenyum tipis, menghapus jejak air mata buatannya. Ia berucap pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

" _Dia mempermainkanku! Sial!"_ Sasuke membatin saat gadis merah muda itu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

* * *

"Wah! Bukankah itu Yamanaka Ryo- _kun_? Dia tampan sekali!" Teriakan para gadis menyadarkan Sakura dari kegiatannya menikmati es krim bersama Sasuke. Ia menatap ke sekeliling.

"Hn?" Tak lama hingga ia menemukan sosok pemuda dengan surai pirang itu, Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia berteriak, melambaikan tangannya, "Ryo!"

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang sangat ia kenali, ia melihat ke sekeliling. Setelah menemukan gadis merah muda itu, ia tersenyum ramah pada para gadis yang mengelilinginya, meninggalkan mereka dan mendatangi Sakura.

"Sakura, sedang apa di sini?" Ryo berujar kala jarak mereka semakin dekat. Namun ia segera menyadari bahwa gadis merah muda itu tak sendiri. Ia sedang bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenali. "Oh, hei." Ia menyapa pemuda itu sesaat dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Siapa?" Ryo menunjuk pemuda itu dengan ibu jarinya kala Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ryo mengikutinya, duduk di antara mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura menyebutkan nama pemuda itu. Sasuke hanya mengernyit tak suka. "Ibu bilang, dia orang yang dijodohkan denganku."

" _What!?_ Kau dijodohkan?" Sakura mengangkat bahu. Pemuda di dahapannya semakin menatap mereka jengkel. "Kau menerimanya?"

"Dia yang menerimanya." Ryo menatap Sasuke sekilas. Pemuda raven itu menatap tajam Ryo, tapi pemuda pirang itu tak peduli dan kembali menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau menerimanya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sesaat. Saat ia melihatnya, pemuda itu juga menatapnya ingin tahu, ia menyeringai tipis.

"Karena aku tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana mungkin aku menerima perjodohan ini." Ryo mengangguk. Tak lagi dapat membendung kekesalannya, Sasuke berdiri. Tak sengaja ia menggebrak meja hingga Sakura dan Ryo terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ryo menatapnya cukup tajam, namun tak cukup membuat Sasuke takut.

"Kita pulang." Sasuke tak menghiraukan kekesalan Ryo. Pemuda raven itu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menariknya.

"Tunggu! Hei!" Sakura merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Pemuda raven itu, dengan tidak tahu dirinya menariknya dari sana dan menyeretnya tanpa mempedulikan teriakannya. _Sial_! "Berhenti, kataku!"

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Sakura yang balik menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau pikir siapa dirimu berani menyeretku!?"

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak punya telinga untuk mendengarkan percakapan menjengkelkan kalian?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" Suara Sakura tak kalah tinggi. Seketika ia sadar dan tertawa meremehkan. "Heh! Atau kau sebegitu inginnya menjadi tunanganku? Hingga kau mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku memang tidak mengenalmu sama sekali."

Sasuke terdiam. Tubuhnya seketika menegang. Ia dibutakan oleh rasa cemburunya pada pemuda pirang itu. Tunggu! Cemburu!? Tidak, tidak! Bagaimana mungkin ia cemburu pada pemuda pirang itu? Ia bahkan baru hari ini bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau baru sadar?" Sakura menyeringai tipis. "Sudahlah." Gadis merah muda itu berbalik, menatap Ryo yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka.

"Ryo, aku akan pulang dengan dia. Jika kau ingin ke rumahku, kau duluan saja. Saki mungkin ada di rumah." Ryo mengangguk singkat. Ia menatap datar Sasuke. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia mendekati Sakura, mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu dengan lembut dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai bertemu di rumah, manis." Dan Sasuke hanya menatap interaksi mereka dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri bahkan tak bisa menjelaskannya.

* * *

Mobil melaju pelan menuju restoran tempat kedua orang tua mereka berada. Suasana begitu hening. Tak seorang pun dari mereka membuka suara.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela, tak peduli dengan kegiatan Sasuke yang tengah menyetir dengan serius. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, sesekali ia memperhatikan gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Namun ketika akan membuka suara, bibirnya kembali terkunci.

"Berbicaralah." Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ia melirik gadis di sebelahnya cukup lama. "Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja." Ucapnya lagi. Sasuke sadar gadis itu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari pantulan kaca mobil. _Sungguh memalukan_! Pikirnya.

"Siapa anak laki-laki tadi?" Sasuke akhirnya buka suara. Walau sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan, namun ia juga sedikit merasa penasaran dengan anak laki-laki tadi. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Yamanaka Ryo. Sahabat Saki." _Tunggu_! Seperti mengingat sesuatu, Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Anggota F4?"

"Oh, kau tahu klub itu?" Sakura akhirnya meluruskan posisi duduknya yang sebelumnya membelakangi Sasuke. Ia tampak cukup tertarik dengan percakapan mereka saat ini.

"Aku tahu dari temanku." Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, dia salah satu anggota F4."

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Tentu saja kami berteman." Sakura melirik Sasuke. Raut wajah pemuda itu sejenak melunak sebelum kembali datar.

"Dia memperlakukanmu cukup lembut."

"Lalu? Kau cemburu?" Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seketika ia menyeringai tipis saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. _Hei, aku hanya ingin menggodanya saja tadi, apa ini? Dia benar-benar cemburu?_ Pikirnya.

"Tidak! Aku pikir kalian pacaran."

"Pfft!" Sakura seketika tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sasuke sedikit bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak mengatakan apapun yang lucu, kenapa gadis di sebelahnya ini tertawa?

"Hei!"

"Maaf-maaf!" Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Kalau aku punya pacar, aku tidak akan datang ke pertemuan dua keluarga ini. Dan ibuku juga pasti tidak akan menjodohkanku dengan siapapun." Sasuke seketika terdiam. "Ibuku sudah mengenal Ryo dengan sangat baik. Dia tidak akan menjodohkanku denganmu jika aku berpacaran dengan Ryo." Lanjut Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya sejenak dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sakura kembali menatap keluar jendela, meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku akan ucapannya.

Sakura benar, jika ia berpacaran dengan pemuda kuning itu, seluruh keluarga Haruno pasti akan menyetujuinya dan tidak akan menyuruhnya datang ke acara pertemuan ini, dan tentu saja mereka tidak akan dijodohkan. Ryo adalah teman baik saudara laki-lakinya. Ia bahkan juga memiliki reputasi yang baik. Seorang model yang sudah terkenal, memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang juga sempurna. Mana mungkin mereka membiarkan Sakura berjodoh dengannya jika Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan Ryo. Sedangkan ia hanya seorang pemuda yang orang tuanya hanyalah sahabat baik dari orang tua Sakura. Ia juga hanya seorang pelajar biasa. Ia hanya cukup terkenal karena belakangan ini dirinya dimuat di berbagai media tentang dirinya yang akan meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, itu saja.

Sial! Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sangat kesal. Kenapa ia harus membandingkan dirinya dengan pemuda pirang itu? Ia juga sangat baik! Tck!

"Hei, berikan aku kontakmu!" Sasuke memerintah. Meminta bukanlah sifatnya.

"Hn?" Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. Ia mengangkat alisnya tanda bingung.

"Berikan kontakmu." Sasuke kembali bersuara. Sudut siku-siku tak kasat mata tercetak di dahi Sakura. _Siapa dia berani memerintahku_?!

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Aku hanya meminta kontakmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja!"

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya pada orang asing." Sakura kembali menatap keluar jendela. Tak lagi mempedulikan permintaan Sasuke.

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura membuat Sasuke menghela napas kesal. "Aku calon tunanganmu, Sakura." Perkataan Sasuke mampu membuat perhatian Sakura kembali padanya. Ia menatap pemuda raven itu kesal. Namun tidak terlalu lama hingga wajahnya kembali datar.

"Sejak kapan aku menyetujuinya?"

Hening sejenak, seakan tertampar oleh perkataan gadis di sebelahnya, Sasuke menjadi salah tingkah. "Walau begitu, kau tetap akan menjadi tunanganku. Kau tidak lihat kedua orang tua kita saat berada di restoran? Mereka merencanakannya sudah dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Lalu? Sepertinya bukan hanya mereka yang menginginkan perjodohan ini terjadi. Kau berharap sekali aku menjadi tunanganmu, ya?" Sasuke kembali terdiam. _Kenapa dia selalu bisa membalas perkataanku_?

Merasa tak lagi dapat mengelak, Sasuke menghela napas. "Jika ku katakan ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran. Cepat sekali kau jatuh cinta padaku. Apa kau sebegitu terpesonanya padaku?" Sakura melirik Sasuke singkat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di luar sana.

" _Wha–_!? Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Wajahnya dihiasi semburat merah tipis.

"Hah! Lupakan! Lagi pula aku tak peduli dengan perjodohan ini. Aku juga tidak mau memikirkannya." Sakura melirik Sasuke sejenak, terbesit di benaknya untuk mengerjai pemuda raven ini. "Tapi, jika kau bisa membuat saudaraku menerimamu, aku akan memikirkan kembali tentang perjodohan ini." Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis. Sasuke melihatnya, namun yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menerima pernyataan gadis di sebelahnya.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika gadis dengan surai merah muda panjang itu duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang tergerai. Sesekali pikirannya tampak melayang jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya, menatap jauh ke atas sana ketika bulan tampak begitu terang di langit malam. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika tiga sosok laki-laki memasuki kamarnya.

"Yo!" Ketiga pemuda itu mengagetkannya secara bersamaan. Memanggilnya tepat di telinganya kala tangan mereka memegang pundaknya.

" _Shannaroo_!" Sakura sontak berteriak, ingin rasanya menghajar siapa yang berani mengganggu ketenangannya, jika saja orang yang meneriakinya bukan orang yang ia kenal, atau hanya sekedar pengikut ayahnya.

"Wah, wah, umpatanmu semakin tidak bisa ditahan ya, Sakura." Pria dengan surai berwarna cokelat menyeringai tipis. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Kankurou _nii-san_!" Sakura sontak terkejut saat melihat salah satu dalang dibalik keterkejutannya. Matanya kemudian menangkap dua sosok pemuda bersurai merah di sebelah pemuda bernama Kankurou. Matanya menyipit tajam kala salah satu dari duo merah itu memegangi perutnya karena tawa yang tak tertahan.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali, Sasori." Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghadap ketiga pemuda itu. Pria bernama Sasori mencoba menghentikan tawanya, walau sesekali ia masih terlihat menutup mulutnya dan memegangi perutnya menahan tawa. Sedangkan pemuda merah di sebelahnya hanya menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. Tato _ai_ di dahinya terlihat mengintip malu-malu dari balik surai merahnya yang sudah cukup panjang.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _hime_." Gaara tersenyum tipis, menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya ber- _ojigi_. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura membalas sapaan pemuda itu, membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Kabar baik. Aku masih sehat seperti sebelumnya." Sakura balas tersenyum tipis. Mendadak Sasori mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat kala pemuda itu tak lagi tertawa. Pelukannya yang cukup erat, mampu membuat Sakura kehabisan napas.

"Sasori, lepaskan aku." Tangan kecilnya memukul pundak pemuda itu cukup keras. "Aku kehabisan napas." Sontak pemuda merah itu melepaskan pelukannya seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oh, maaf. Aku kelepasan." Jawabnya.

"Selalu saja." Sakura memutar bola matanya, menatap bosan sepupu merahnya yang kini hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, aku hanya merindukanmu, sepupu kecilku. Lagi pula, bukankah aku calon suamimu?" Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. "Jadi wajar jika aku memeluk calon istriku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku dijodohkan dengan orang lain, Sasori." Sakura berkata datar, menunggu reaksi sepupu merahnya. Ketika wajah itu menampilkan keterkejutan, ia menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis.

" _What_!?" Tidak hanya Sasori, namun Kankurou dan Gaara juga tampak terkejut. "Sejak kapan?" Sasori kembali melanjutkan.

"Aku bertemu dengan orang itu pagi ini. Ayah dan ibu juga ada di sana."

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku akan mengutarakan keberatanku dengan paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki!" Sasori berjalan kembali keluar kamarnya, namun ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Ayo! Kalian juga harus membantuku!" Sasori kembali menatap ketiga manusia berbeda warna rambut itu. "Kita harus membicarakan ini setelah makan malam!"

"Ya, ya, ya." Kankurou kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sasori, diikuti Gaara dan Sakura.

" _Ngomong-ngomong_ , apa Temari _nee-san_ dan Shikamaru _nii-san_ ikut?" Sakura menarik Gaara untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya, menanyakan kabar anggota keluarga mereka yang lain.

"Hn. Dia ada di bawah membantu bibi Mebuki menyiapkan makanan, dan Shikamaru _nii-san_ juga ada di bawah, berbincang dengan ayahmu."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tumben. Biasanya dia yang paling susah untuk diajak keluar, 'kan?"

"Kami memaksanya."

"Oh." Hanya itu balasan yang Sakura berikan. Ia mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali berjalan cepat menarik Gaara untuk mengejar Sasori dan Kankurou yang berjalan lebih dulu ke ruang makan.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki. Bagaimana mungkin mereka menyerahkanmu pada orang yang belum mereka kenal?" Sasori berguling-guling malas di atas tempat tidur Sakura. Sejak pagi, ia begitu uring-uringan karena perkataan ayah dan ibu gadis itu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya memperkenalkan Sakura dan Sasuke, jika mereka merasa cocok, perjodohkan itu akan segera dilanjutkan. Namun, apa yang membuatnya merasa kesal adalah karena orang tua gadis itu tampak sangat menginginkan perjodohan mereka berlanjut.

"Mereka kenal dengan orang tua laki-laki itu." Sakura mengenakan rambut palsunya. Gadis itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

Melihat Sakura yang tengah mengenakan rambut palsu, membuatnya bingung. Sasori kemudian membenarkan posisinya, duduk di atas tempat tidur gadis itu sambil memeluk boneka pemberiannya dulu, boneka panda.

"Saki, aku sejak tadi ingin menanyakan ini." Sakura menatap pantulan Sasori pada cermin di depannya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti anak laki-laki? Dan, apa itu rambut palsu?" Lanjutnya.

"Ah, aku lupa memberitahumu dan Gaara." Sedikit membenarkan rambut palsunya, gadis itu akhirnya membalik tubuhnya, menatap Sasori kala rambut palsunya telah terpasang sempurna. "Apa kau pernah mendengar klub bernama F4?"

Sasori mengernyit, mengingat-ingat nama klub itu. Ia memang sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu, entah di mana. Namun tak lama hingga ia menjentikkan jarinya tanda ingat. "Aku ingat! Para gadis di sekolahku sebelumnya selalu membicarakan klub itu." Sasori berhenti sejanak, "tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah salah satu anggota klub itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku ketuanya."

"Apa!?" Sasori sontak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Tunggu! Bukankah klub itu berisi empat pemuda dengan latar belakang yang…" Sasori tak melanjutkan kala ia mendapat anggukan dari Sakura.

"Sial!" Ia kembali duduk di tempat tidur Sakura. "Aku bahkan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang klub itu, dan di sini aku sekarang dengan ketua klub itu sendiri." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Salah satu dari setan merah kembar SasoGaara ini memang selalu berkata jujur apa adanya. Tak peduli bahwa itu cukup menyakiti hati lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi, anggotamu yang lainnya-"

"Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten. Kau kenal mereka, Sasori." Sasori tak sadar telah membuka lebar mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Jadi kalian semua perempuan!? Sial! Aku benar-benar kalah populer!" Sasori lagi-lagi mengumpat. Ia tak percaya klub yang selama ini ia dengar dari para gadis di sekolahnya dulu memiliki identitas yang mengejutkan. Ia bahkan kenal dengan mereka yang Sakura sebutkan.

"Tapi Sasori, kau harus merahasiakan hal ini dari orang-orang, dari teman-teman dekatmu. Dan jika menurutmu Temari _nee-san_ dan Shikamaru _nii-san_ bisa menjaga rahasia, kau boleh memberitahu mereka."

Sasori diam sejenak untuk berpikir, namun tak lama hingga ia mengangkat kedua bahunya, "biarkan sajalah. _Toh_ , Temari _nee-san_ dan Shikamaru _nii-san_ juga tidak akan peduli." Sakura megangguk singkat. Ia kembali membalik tubuhnya, menatap pantulannya di depan cermin riasnya.

"Tapi, kenapa kau harus berpakaian seperti laki-laki? Maksudku, F4 bisa dibentuk dengan identitas perempuan, 'kan?" Sasori kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu aku mengikuti pertandingan kendo dengan wujud anak laki-laki, 'kan?" Sasori mengangguk, ia tahu itu. Pemuda merah itu sudah mendengarnya dari Gaara dan Kankurou. Tapi ia masih belum mengerti, kenapa Sakura mengenakan wujud laki-lakinya juga ketika ia berada di sekolah.

"Tapi kenapa kau juga mengenakan identitas terkenalmu itu di sekolah?" Sakura mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia yakin sepupu merahnya itu akan menanyakan hal ini. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Lagi pula, membentuk F4 dengan identitas laki-laki itu lebih baik. Orang-orang semakin mengenal kami, mengetahui kemampuan kami, dan bonusnya, banyak gadis memuja kami." Tuturnya. "Oh, dan kami juga akan lebih leluasa ketika pergi kemanapun dengan identitas kami yang sebenarnya." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, sial!" Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku yang _babyface_ ini jadi tidak begitu populer lagi karena ketampananmu dan teman-temanmu, Saki." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kalian sudah selesai berbincang?" Gaara yang sedari tadi diam di ambang pintu mendengarkan mereka, angkat bicara.

"Gaara! Sejak kapan kau di sana?" Sasori terkejut, ia tak menyadari kehadiran kembarannya itu.

"Sejak kau mulai menanyakan kenapa Sakura mengenakan rambut palsu ke sekolah." Sakura melirik pemuda bertato _ai_ itu sekilas dengan senyum tipis. Ia memang menyadari keberadaan Gaara sejak tadi, namun ia tak tahu jika kembarannya yang sedang berbicara padanya tidak mengetahui hal itu. "Jadi, sudah siap ke sekolah, _hime_?" Panggilan sayang dari Gaara untuknya itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Hn." Ucapnya diiringi anggukan tipis.

* * *

Sakura baru saja menginjakkan sebelah kakinya di depan gerbang KIHS saat segerombolan gadis meneriaki namanya. "Saki- _kun_!"

"Wah! Kau benar-benar terkenal, eh?" Sakura menyeringai tipis sebelum keluar sepenuhnya dari mobil _sport_ milik Sasori. "Sudah ku katakan, 'kan? Para gadis memuja kami, Sasori."

"Ya, ya, ya." Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Aku atau Gaara akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. Jadi nanti, kau kabari saja, okay?" Sakura mengangguk singkat.

"Akan ku kabari nanti."

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan para pemujamu, pria tampan!"

"Hn. Terima kasih tumpangannya!" Segera setelah _Koenigsegg Agera_ putih miliki Sasori melaju, Sakura berjalan santai memasuki pekarangan sekolahnya.

Para gadis masih meneriaki namanya, sesekali bergumam dan bergosip tentang ketampanannya, walau tentu saja dapat didengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Sakura terus berjalan santai, mengabaikan para gadis yang masih terang-terangan mengaguminya. Tak lama hingga ia dikejutkan oleh pelukan tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

Sakura hampir saja mengumpat dan membanting siapa orang yang dengan berani memeluknya jika saja ia, si tersangka tidak berbicara dan berjalan ke depannya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yo, ketua!"

Menghela napas dalam, Sakura– Saki menatap kesal pemuda tampan di depannya. "Masih untung aku tidak membantingmu, Taka." Anak laki-laki berperawakan China itu terkekeh pelan. Di tangannya sudah ada sekotak susu rasa pisang kesukaannya.

" _Sorry_ , ketua!" Masih dengan kekehannya, ia menyesap susu kotaknya.

"Ya, ya, ya." Ujarnya malas. Ia kembali berjalan, diikuti Tenten– Taka di sebelahnya. "Hei, kau tidak bawa mobil?" Sakura menggeleng kecil.

"Aku diantar Sasori."

"Oh! Sasori- _san_ sedang ada di rumahmu?" Taka menatapnya dengan mata bulat penasaran. Ia kenal Sasori, salah satu dari duo merah kembar SasoGaara, sepupu dari sahabatnya satu ini.

"Hn. Mereka akan pindah ke sekolah ini."

"Wah! Aku yakin mereka akan selalu ribut di sebelahmu." Taka tertawa. Ia kenal Gaara dan Sasori. Sasori si tukang ribut, dan Gaara yang tak banyak bicara. Namun jika keduanya sudah membicarakan Sakura, tak akan ada lagi kata 'tidak banyak bicara'.

"Ya, aku juga yakin tentang itu." Saki menghela napas. Tapi ia senang dengan keberadaan kedua sepupu tersayangnya itu. Setidaknya dengan adanya mereka, Sakura bisa melupakan sedikit tentang dirinya yang menjadi penerus keluarganya, penerus seorang Yakuza.

"Saki- _kun_!" Teriakan itu sontak menghentikan langkah Saki, diikuti Taka di sebelahnya. Di kejauhan, seorang gadis dengan surai merah tengah berlari ke arah mereka. Para siswa dan siswi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu, memandangnya kebingungan.

 _Bukankah_ _Saki-_ kun _sudah mengusirnya dari sekolah ini?_ Begitulah batin para murid yang melihat Tayuya.

Saki menatapnya datar, namun terkesan dingin. _Mood_ -nya yang semula baik, menjadi cukup buruk melihat gadis itu. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Saki berujar datar saat gadis itu berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Saki- _kun_. Aku, aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatanku kemarin. Ku mohon perbolehkan aku sekolah di sini." Tayuya bahkan membungkuk cukup dalam di hadapannya, namun Saki tetap tidak peduli. Ia bahkan menatap gadis itu semakin tajam.

Mendengar ribut-ribut di lorong sekolah sukses membuat para murid yang berada di kelas, keluar hanya untuk menyaksikan kejadian itu. Taka yang berada di sebelah Saki bahkan tampak tak peduli dan acuh. Ia masih terus menyesap susu pisangnya dengan tatapan membosankan yang ia layangkan untuk gadis itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau membungkuk dalam di hadapanku. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku." Tayuya menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah menahan air mata. "Kau hanya akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan _bully_ -an jika kau tetap berada di sekolah ini." Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Saki berbalik, bersiap meninggalkannya jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menahan pundaknya.

"Kau terlalu kejam pada seorang gadis." Sakura meliriknya sekilas. Ia kenal anak laki-laki ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya cukup tajam, namun tetap tidak mampu menakuti pemuda merah muda di depannya.

"Kau kenal dia, ketua?" Taka akhirnya angkat suara. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bosan.

"Hanya anggota baru klub kendo." Saki menepis tangan itu. Ia hendak kembali menjauh, tapi tangan itu kembali menahannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kau terlalu kasar pada seorang gadis." Saki akhirnya membalik tubuhnya, menatap datar Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak suka."

"Oh." Saki mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai tipis. "Kau bisa menemaninya pindah dari sekolah ini." Ucapan Saki sukses membuat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya di lengan ketua F4 itu. "Jangan pikir, karena kau dijodohkan dengan adikku, kau bisa seenaknya, Uchiha." Sasuke sontak terkejut. Bisik-bisik terdengar di sekitar mereka.

"Ada apa?" Saki memperpendek jarak mereka, tersenyum setipis mungkin di depan pemuda raven itu. "Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang perjodohan itu? Tentang kau yang menerima perjodohan itu?" Saki kembali berdiri di tempatnya sebelumnya, menatap Sasuke datar. Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang memucat. Di sebelahnya, Tayuya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Dan kau, sebaiknya segera urus surat kepindahanmu." Saki menatap Tayuya datar. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusirmu dari kota ini jika aku mendengarmu membuat keributan." Taka tertawa kecil, memandang kedua manusia berbeda gender di depannya. Ketika Saki berbalik pergi, Taka melempar kotak susu pisangnya pada Tayuya.

"Sekalian buang sampah itu. Terima kasih!" Dan Taka kembali mengikuti Saki, berjalan di sebelahnya sambil sesekali tertawa dan merangkul pundak pemuda merah muda itu.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **A/N :**_

Hai hai, maaf banget jadi harus baca ulang dan menunggu lama yaa.. Dan tentu terima kasih buat _reader_ yang masih setia nunggu.. semoga alurnya nggak berantakan dan semoga lancar juga buat nulis yang lain ya.. hahaha

Okay, sekian!

Terima kasih buat yang udah _follow, fav_ , _silent reader_ , dan _review_! Semoga suka yaa!

 _Mind to RnR?_


End file.
